1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger device used for hanging a curtain to curtain runners reciprocally mounted on a curtain rod or curtain rail.
2. Description of the Related Act
A typical example of this hanger device of the type concerned is described in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2-95740 filed on Sep. 11, 1990. This conventional hanger device comprises a hanger body attached to a curtain and a hook portion pivotally mounted on the hanger body and adapted for catching engagement with a curtain runner reciprocally mounded on a curtain rod. This conventional hanger device suffers the following disadvantages. When the curtain is laundered by washing machines, the curtain is subjected to severe stresses exerted by violent water whirlpool. During the laundering, the hook portions of the hanger devices are apt to freely oscillate relative to the hanger bodies and hence the curtain as a whole. Consequently, the hook portions of the hanger devices are prone to be heavily entangled with the fabric system of the curtain. Once the hook portions are heavily entangled with the system of the curtain, it is time-consuming and tedious to untangle the hook portions from the curtain. Forcible release of the hook portions from the curtain could fatally damage the curtain as a whole.
If the curtain is made of a netting or openwork fabric such as lace, the problem is much worse. Since the hook portions pierce through coarse networks of the curtain lace over several layers, it is close to impossible to untangle hook portions from the curtain without permanently breaking the curtain.